


Sorry

by NeonDomino



Series: Maruader Era Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: 100 word drabbles. Snape vows to get Lily back after losing her friendship.
Series: Maruader Era Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> **Written in 2014**  
> 

_Challenge: Write a fic without using any names_

* * *

He walked into the great hall, his eyes moving to the Gryffindor table, seeking out the wizard with dark hair and glasses. He was the reason she wasn't talking to him. This sorry excuse for a wizard was the reason why he had lost the only person that mattered.

He would pay for this. He would feel what it's like to lose someone important.

That arrogant Gryffindor couldn't have her and wasn't good enough for her. He would win her back somehow. He would find a way to show that he was sorry, that she meant the world to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **  
> [So… this is my tumblr...](https://neondomino.tumblr.com)  
>  **
> 
> **Also, wanna join a Wolfstar discord anyone?**  
> 


End file.
